List of Merchandise
This is a list of all Happy Tree Friends merchandise(toys, games, etc.). Toys Bobble Heads Bobblehead.jpg|Bobble Head - Russell Funko Happy Tree Friends Giggles Glow-in-the-Dark Wacky .png|Bobble Head - Giggles Flippy.jpeg|Bobble Head - Fliqpy Bobble head - Nutty.jpg|Bobble Head - Nutty Figurines A collectible that is usually a model or replica of something(Characters, Props, etc.). 2925132025_774e246474.png|Cuddles action figure. Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.14.11_PM_-_Edited.png|HTF - Toys Games Mini Figure World - Blind Box Series 1 BpuNW7UCIAAx88B.jpg-large.jpeg|Toothy - Figurine (3 kinds) 396205_481250318562956_1985305411_n.jpg|Figurine - Toothy Lumpy_figurine.png|Figurine - Lumpy Handy_Figurine.png|Figurine - Handy BqHCPGhCQAANd18.jpg-large.jpeg|Figurine - Handy (assembleable) Shifty Figure Thingy.png|Figurines - Shifty (Deluxe edition) Giggles_Deluxe_edition.png|Figurines - Giggles (Deluxe edition) Cuddles_(Deluxe Collection).jpg|Figurines - Cuddles (Deluxe edition) Flippy_Fliqpy.jpg|Figurines - Flippy/Fliqpy (Deluxe edition) Trexi Figures A collectible models wich has sleek round head, and nifty movable limbs, enhancing posability. Giggles Trexi Figures - Giggles.png|Trexi Figure - Giggles Trexi Figures - Toothy.png|Trexi Figure - Toothy Trexi Figures - Cuddles.png|Trexi Figure - Cuddles Flippy_Fliqpy.png|Trexi Figure - Flippy/Fliqpy Trexi Figures - Flaky.png|Trexi Figure - Flaky Trexi Figures - Handy.png|Trexi Figure - Handy Trexi Figures - Shifty.png|Trexi Figure - Shifty Trexi Figures - Buddhist Monkey.png|Trexi Figure - Buddhist Monkey Trexi Figures - Lifty.png|Trexi Figure - Lifty Trexi Figure - Lammy.png|Trexi Figure - Lammy Trexi Figures - Nutty.png|Trexi Figure - Nutty Splendid_Trexi_Figures.png|Trexi Figure - Splendid (meee xD) Keychains keychain.png|Cuddles keychain. keychain2.png|Giggles keychain. keychain3.png|Toothy keychain. Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.15.24_PM_-_Edited_(1).png|Cuddles keychain (flat example) Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.15.24_PM_-_Edited.png|Fliqpy keychain (flat example) Nutty_Keychain.png|Nutty Keychain Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy_keychain.png|Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy - keychain Giggles plush.png|Giggles keychain (plush) Cuddles plush keychain.png|Cuddles keychain (plush) Cuddles_plush_02.png|Cuddles keychain (plush) - another example Handy_Keychains.png|Handy keychain (flat example) Nutty_flat.png|Nutty keychain (flat example) Flippy_Fliqpy_keychain.png|Flippy/Fliqpy keychain (flat example) Stuffed Dolls Cuddles_Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Cuddles (5) Giggles_Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Giggles (4 10cm) Petunia_Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Petunia (4 10cm) Cuddles_02.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Cuddles (10" 25cm) Giggles 03.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Giggles (6 5cm 2 5 HH) Petunia 02.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Petunia (4 10cm) Fliqpy_Stuffed_Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Fliqpy (4 10cm) Giggles_02.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Giggles (7 17cm) Flippy Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Flippy (7 17cm) Plushies Cuddles plush.png|Cuddles plushie. Cuddles_Plush.jpg|Cuddles in morbid plushie version Cuddles_and_petunia_plush.jpg|Cuddles and Petunia as plushies Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.15.08_PM_-_Edited.png|Lifty & Shifty as plush thiefs xD 4_Plushy_Nutty's.png|Example of Nutty plushies Mr._pickels_plushie.png|Mr. Pickels plushie. Lammy&Mr_Pickels_plush.png|Lammy & Mr Pickels together as plushies Petunia_plush.png|Another example of Petunia as plushie Toothy_plush.png|Toothy as plush toy Cuddles_plushie.png|Another example of Cuddles plushie Nutty_plush.png|Plush Nutty Mime_plush.png|Mime as plush toy Flaky_plush.png|Flaky the plush porcupine Flippy_plush.png|Plush Flippy Fliqpy_plush.png|Fliqpy plushie The_Mole_plush.png|The Mole plush toy Handy_plush.png|Plush Handy the handyman Lumpy_plush.png|Lumpy the plush moose Splendont_plush.png|Splendont plushie Truffles_plush.png|Truffles plushie of this grumpy boar Splendid_plush.png|Meee Splendid as plushie xD Calendars Qcisqc,20070705232728563.jpg|Hare comes sun (July 2007) Wall-cal-2010-jun02-800.jpg|Let it slide (June 2010) In_the_school.jpg|Homework is the pain (September 2005) 2011-mar-calendar02-1280.jpg|Happy craft month (March 2011) Wall-cal-2009-NOV01_800.jpg|Celebrate Good Nutricion Month (November 2009) Wall-cal-2009-dec01_1280.jpg|Nutty with cane (December 2009) Happy_TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Mayhem (May 2008) April_Showers_2005_Pop_and_Cub.png|April Showers (April 2005) Wall-cal-2010-nov01-1024.jpg|November is child safety month (November 2010) Wall_cal_2009_july01_800.jpg|Hot fun with the summer Mime (July 2009) Wall-cal-2010-sept02-800.jpg|Cruel Supplies (September 2010) Wall-cal-2010-mar01-800.jpg|Team Lammy & Mr Pickels (March 2010) Clothing Shirts Htf-giggles-cupcake-453.png|"Giggles Cupcake" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Mockup 000000.png|Lumpy "Swim Team" (probably kid T-Shirt) Budhist_Monkey.png|Budhist Monkey (men) - has single black version too HTF_Bomb.png|Happy Tree Friends Bomb Logo (men) - also has single grey version Flippy_Armymen.png|Flippy Armymen (men) Flippy_Invincible.png|Flippy Invincible (men) Budhist_Monkey_Remain Calm.png|Budhist Monkey Remain Calm (men) Mr Pickels - lean mean and green.png|Mr Pickels - lean mean and green (men) Toothy_Pain_Scale.png|Toothy - Pain Scale (men) Nutty - Chocolate Mess.png|Nutty - Chocolate Mess (men) Cuddles - Almost Nailed It.png|Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (men) Cuddles - Retro Rabbit.png|Cuddles - Retro Rabbit (men) SpinFun_Epishirt.png|Spin Fun Ep (men) Things are Looking Up.png|Things are Looking Up (men) Russell_Scallywag.png|Russell "Scallywag" (men) Cuddles_raspberry.png|Cuddles "raspberry" (men) Flippy War.png|Flippy "War" (men) Cuddles_Cartoon_Violence (men).png|Cuddles "Cartoon Violence" (men) Flippy_Bomb-Stencil.png|Flippy Bomb (men) - Stencil Flippy_Che_Flippy-red square.png|Flippy CheFlippy (men) - Red square Flippy_Che_Flippy.png|Flippy "Che Flippy" (men) Happy Tree Friends Logo.png|Happy Tree Friends Logo (men) Disco_Bear_Player (for dark shirts).png|Disco Bear "Player" (men) - for dark shirts Lifty_and_Shifty_Grand_Theft.png|Lifty and Shifty "Grand Theft" (men) Flippy_Flame_Tattoo.png|Flippy "Flame Tattoo" (men) Lumpy_Running_with_Scissors.png|Lumpy "Running with Scissors" (men) Flippy_Slice_as_Nice.png|Flippy Slice as Nice (men) Giggles_Tree_01.png|Giggles "Tree" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Giggles_Tree_02.png|Giggles "Tree" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Buddhist Monkey_Punch.png|Buddhist Monkey "Punch" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Buddhist Monkey_Punch_02.png|Buddhist Monkey "Punch" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt 8-Bit Bomb_01.png|8-Bit Bomb (women) - Women's T-Shirt 8-Bit Bomb_02.png|8-Bit Bomb (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Petunia Winkin_01.png|Petunia Winkin (women) - Women's T-Shirt Petunia Winkin_02.png|Petunia Winkin (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Armymen_01.png|Flippy Armymen (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Armymen_02.png|HTF - Flippy Armymen (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt SpinFun_Epishirt_01.png|SpinFun Epishirt (women) - Women's T-Shirt SpinFun_Epishirt_02.png|SpinFun Epishirt (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Invincible_01.png|Flippy Invincible (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Invincible_02.png|Flippy Invincible (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Buddhist_Monkey - Remain_Calm_01.png|Buddhist Monkey - Remain Calm (women) - Women's T-Shirt Buddhist_Monkey - Remain_Calm_02.png|Buddhist Monkey - Remain Calm (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Mr_Pickels - lean_mean_and_green_01.png|Mr Pickels - lean mean and green (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Mr_Pickels - lean_mean_and_green_02.png|Mr Pickels - lean mean and green (women) - Women's T-Shirt Things are Looking Up_women.png|Things are Looking Up (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Slice as Nice_women.png|Flippy Slice as Nice (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Freak Magnet.png|Freak Magnet (women) - Women's T-Shirt Pain Scale.png|Pain Scale (women) - Women's T-Shirt Pain Scale_02.png|Pain Scale (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Nutty - Chocolate Mess (women).png|Nutty - Chocolate Mess (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (women).png|Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Almost Nailed It_02.png|Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing.png|Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Retro Rabbit_01.png|Cuddles - Retro Rabbit (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Retro Rabbit_02.png|Cuddles - Retro Rabbit (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Nutty - Chocolate Mess_02.png|Nutty - Chocolate Mess (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Freak Magnet_02.png|Freak Magnet (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing_02.png|Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Russell Scallywag (women).png|Russell "Scallywag" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Russell Scallywag_02.png|Russell "Scallywag" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy War (women).png|Flippy "War" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles raspberry (women).png|Cuddles "raspberry" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy War_02.png|Flippy "War" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy War_03.png|Flippy "War" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Satisfaction Guaranteed.png|Flippy "Satisfaction Guaranteed" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lumpy Running with Scissors (women).png|Lumpy "Running with Scissors" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lumpy Running with Scissors_02.png|Lumpy "Running with Scissors" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles with Fork.png|"Cuddles with Fork" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cartoon Violence (women).png|"Cartoon Violence" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cartoon Violence_02.png|"Cartoon Violence" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Bomb-Stencil.png|"Bomb-Stencil" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Bomb-Stencil_02.png|"Bomb-Stencil" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Che Flippy-red square.png|"Che Flippy-red square" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Che Flippy_02.png|Flippy "Che Flippy" (women) - Women's T-Shirt (single red version) Happy Tree Friends Logo (women).png|Happy Tree Friends Logo (women) - Women's T-Shirt Happy Tree Friends Logo_2.png|Happy Tree Friends Logo (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flaky Fear.png|Flaky "Fear" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Flame Tattoo (women).png|Flippy "Flame Tattoo" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Flame Tattoo_02.png|Flippy "Flame Tattoo" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Giggles Cupcake_02.png|Giggles "Cupcake" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lifty and Shifty Grand Theft (women).png|Lifty and Shifty "Grand Theft" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lifty and Shifty Grand Theft_02.png|Lifty and Shifty "Grand Theft" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Lumpy Swim Team.png|Lumpy "Swim Team" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lumpy Swim Team_02.png|Lumpy "Swim Team" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Che Flippy-red square_2.png|Flippy "Che Flippy-red square" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flaky Fear_02.png|Flaky "Fear" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles with Fork_02.png|"Cuddles with Fork" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Satisfaction Guaranteed_02.png|"Satisfaction Guaranteed" (women) - Fine JerseyT-Shirt Cuddles raspberry_02.png|Cuddles "raspberry" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Slice as Nice (women).png|Flippy Slice as Nice (women) - Women's T-Shirt Things are Looking Up_02.png|Things are Looking Up (women) - Women's T-Shirt Costumes Dress up as ur favourite character... Cuddles_with_saw.png|Cosplay costume - Cuddles with saw Toothy_with_scissors.jpg|Cosplay costume - Toothy with scissors Flippy_with_axe.png|Cosplay costume - Fliqpy with hatchet Sweatbands Flippy_Fliqpy_Sweatband.jpg|Sweatband - Flippy/Fliqpy Patchworks Decorate your clothes or backpacks with these patches Embroidered Patches - Cuddles.png|Embroidered Patches - Cuddles Embroidered Patches - Toothy.png|Embroidered Patches - Toothy Embroidered Patches - Petunia.png|Embroidered Patches - Petunia Embroidered Patches - Handy.png|Embroidered Patches - Handy Fliqpy.png|Embroidered Patches - Fliqpy Embroidered Patches - Lumpy.png|Embroidered Patches - Lumpy injuried Flaky - Embroidered Patches.png|Embroidered Patches - Flaky Nutty - Embroidered Patches.png|Embroidered Patches - Nutty Russell - Embroidered Patches.png|Embroidered Patches - Russell Cuddles_with_fork.png|Embroidered Patches - Cuddles with fork Giggles_patch.png|Embroidered Patches - Giggles Cuddles - Be Afraid.jpg|Embroidered Patches - Cuddles (Be Afraid) Buddhist Monkey - patch.jpg|Embroidered Patches - Buddhist Monkey Lumpy_02.png|Embroidered Patches - Lumpy Mime_patchwork.png|Embroidered Patches - Mime Badges Decorate ur bags with these noice stuffs Giggles_badge.jpg|Giggles badge Lumpy badge.jpg|Lumpy badge Handy badge.jpg|Handy badge Lifty_badge.jpg|Lifty badge Giggles_injuried.jpg|Giggles injuried badge All_HTF_Pin Button Pinback Badges.png|Handy, 2x Giggles, Nutty, 2x Cuddles, Lumpy, Petunia, Pop&Cub, Logo HTF, Fliqpy All_HTF_Pin Button Pinback Badges_02.png DVD DVD Cover 1.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: First Blood DVD Cover 2.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: Second Serving DVD Cover 3.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: Third Strike Htf tv vol.1.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 1. Htf tv vol.2.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 2. Htf tv vol.3.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 3. Htf tv vol.4.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 4. Htf tv complete.jpg|Complete TV season 1, containing all four volumes. Winterbreak poster.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: Winter Break 025192209697;canvasHeight=500.jpg|Complete Disaster. Video Games Happytreecover.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Phone accessories Accessories for decorate and care of Phone Cases htf-che-flippy-red-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Flippy htf-cuddles-with-fork-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Cuddles with fork htf-disco-player-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Disco Bear - sprite htf-evil-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Cuddles, Giggles, Handy injuryed htf-flippyflame-tattoo-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Fliqpy htf-giggles-ipin-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Giggles htf-lumpy-running-with-scissors-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Lumpy with scissors htf-sky-fall-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Petunia, Cuddles, Giggles falling from the sky HTF- character grid.png|HTF cartoon design Screen Cleaners Let ur cell phone screen become clean... Cuddles_plush_03.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Cuddles Nutty_plush_Screen Cleaner.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Nutty Fliqpy_Screen Cleaners.jpg|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Flippy Flaky, Nutty, Flippy ,Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Lifty, Shifty_plush.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Flaky, Nutty, Flippy, Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Lifty, Shifty Shifty Petunia_plush_Screen Cleaner.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Petunia Money-boxes Save ur money with those noice money-boxes xD Lifty_&_Shifty_money-box.png|Money-box - Lifty&Shifty Fliqpy_money-box.jpg|Money-box - Fliqpy Category:Other Media Category:Other Category:Lists